Locura de amor
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: ‘Mejor solo que mal acompañado’, ese es el lema Harry Potter, sobre todo cuando ve las locuras que ocasiona el amor en sus mejores amigos. ¿A dónde irán a parar un embarazado, un borracho, un cornudo y un jefe solterón? *Yaoi y mpreg*
1. Chapter 1

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Además tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino y es un fic de humor con mil y una locura, se tocaran temas series pero se tocaran con humor están advertidos.

.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Por cierto los personajes no me pertenesen son de JK si fueran mios no serian heteros ^^

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Ron? Ronald, ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras así amigo?

Le preguntó Harry Potter asustado a su mejor amigo, quien ya no parecía el roquerito alegre que era, sino un muchacho vestido en un estilo rebelde y aterrado a sus 24 años. Ron sólo siguió llorando, con los cabellos rojos desordenados y comiendo helado de chocolate directamente del envase e impulsivamente. Harry le quitó el helado de chocolate y lo cogió por los hombros.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

Ronald Weasley miró con sus ojos azules a su amigo, igual que siempre, Harry vestía de negro, esta vez eran elegantes pantalones negros, con botas y una camiseta negra con un diseño de Quidditch en plateado. Y como era común en él, tenía una expresión seria que alarmaría a cualquiera... que no lo conociera y supiera que esa era su expresión común. Ron no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo darle la noticia a su amigo, así que lo hizo de la única forma que se le ocurrió, sin rodeos.

-Estoy embarazado.

-¡¿Qué?!

Gritó Harry.

-Que estoy embarazado, soltero, sin un techo y sin un céntimo.

Sollozó Ron.

-El dinero y el techo es lo de menos, sabes que te puedes quedar aquí en mi casa comiéndote mis helados, pero ¿quién es el padre?

-Una aventura de una noche, sólo sé su nombre.

-Pues dímelo y contrataré a un detective. Ese hombre responderá por esto.

Juró Harry.

-No te lo diré, eres capaz de matarlo si te lo digo.

Sollozó Ron.

-No lo mataré, sólo lo obligaré a casarse contigo y a responder por ti y el bebé, aunque lo tenga que llevar ante el juez a punta de varita.

Gruñó Harry.

-Se llama...

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Harry interrumpiéndolo.

-Maldita sea -Murmuró Harry tomando el móvil- Potter al habla, diga.

-¿Harry?

-¿Cedric?

-Harry, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué ocurre Cedric?

-Me cogieron volando borracho, podrías venir a sacarme de Azkaban.

-¿De nuevo?

-Sip.

Harry suspiró molesto.

-En Azkaban de nuevo y la misma fianza, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Respondió Cedric Diggory.

-Ahora mismo envío a mi magiabogado a sacarte de prisión.

-Gracias jefe.

-Olvídate de las gracias, el lunes te quiero en el trabajo y sobrio Cedric, sobrio.

-De acuerdo.

Harry colgó el móvil con un bufido; dicho sea de paso, Harry era dueño del mejor restaurante del mundo mágico (El Ámbar-Iris).

-¿Cedric de nuevo volando más borracho que Mundungus en sus días malos?

Preguntó Ron enarcando una ceja. Harry asintió mientras llamaba a su magiabogado y le daba instrucciones a diestra y siniestra. Luego llamó a una agencia de detectives y citaba al que se encargaría de todo en su penthouse en una hora para darle los detalles.

-Bien ¿quién demonios es el padre?

Preguntó Harry soltando el móvil.

-Blaise Alexander Zabini.

-Bien, le dirás todo al detective Krum.

-¿Krum?

-Sí, se llama Viktor Krum.

Ronald asintió volviendo a comer helado. En ese momento, la puerta del lujoso departamento de Harry se abrió de golpe dando paso a uno de los mejores amigos de Harry, Oliver Wood, de cabello castaño, estatura normal y ojos pardos.

-Un momento, no soy San Potter el resuelve problemas.

Pensó Harry al ver a Oliver llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa Oli?

Le preguntó Harry tratando de consolarlo.

-Encontré a Marcus con otro en nuestra cama, no lo quiero volver a ver, lo abandoné.

-Maldito bastardo- Exclamó Harry. Marcus Flint era el hombre con quien Oliver se había ido a convivir como pareja.

-No tengo a dónde ir, todos mis ahorros los gasté en el departamento que alquilamos juntos.

Sollozó Oliver.

-Eso es lo de menos, Cedric, tú y yo siempre tendremos una habitación disponible aquí.

Dijo Ron abrazándolo consoladoramente.

-No te importa que me quede aquí, ¿verdad Harry?

-Esta es tu casa Oliver.

Le sonrió Harry.

-Lo más estúpido es que tú siempre me dijiste que Marcus no era el hombre correcto.

-Harry dice eso de todo hombre o mujer que se pone mínimamente romántico, por eso tiene 23 años y míralo, es virgen.

Consoló Ron a Oliver. Harry se recordó que Ron estaba embarazado para no darle un buen zape, así que se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Y ven que he tenido razón. El desgraciado del que Cedric estuvo enamorado lo volvió un alcohólico, tú estás embarazado y a Oliver le montaron el cuerno.

-Sigue siendo tan cínico y acabarás por ser un solterón.

Le regañó Oliver.

-Mejor solo que mal acompañado.

Masculló Harry.

-¿Amabas mucho a Marcus?

Preguntó Ron.

-Ni un poco, pero no podía seguir siendo virgen a los 25 años. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera era bueno en la cama.

Sollozó Oliver, mientras Harry bufada.

La puerta del departamento de Harry se abrió esta vez para dar paso a un guapo castaño de ojos verdes, Cedric (Sólo ellos tres tenían duplicado de la llave del departamento de Harry).

-Harry, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? Papá me volvió a echar de casa.

Dijo Cedric. Harry entornó los ojos; era la tercera vez en dos meses que el padre de Cedric echaba a este de la casa.

-Claro Cedric. Usen los cuartos que siempre que se quedan aquí usan. Y el lunes los quiero a los tres en el trabajo.

-¿Nos darás el fin de semana libre?

Preguntó Ron asombrado.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué creen?

-Que sí.

Contestaron Cedric y Ron felices.

-Yo no creo, yo chupo.

Contestó Cedric.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: En el Ámbar-Iris.

Ese día en el Ámbar-Iris, el restaurante de Harry James Potter, todo iba de maravilla, o eso al menos pensaba Harry.

Cedric estaba sobrio y encantaba a todo el mundo con su hermosa voz. Pues era él, el cantante del restaurante.

Tenía Cedric una voz preciosa y cantaba suaves baladas acompañadas por el piano, amenizando así el restaurante de aspecto victoriano, donde todos los trabajadores vestían de acuerdo a esa época.

Cedric se veía genial, con una elegante túnica de corte clásico, como la que llevaban los magos siglos atrás en la era victoriana; la túnica era de color rojo, a juego con los guantes.

Oliver, de mesa en mesa recogía los pedidos, dejando a todo el mundo fascinado por su aspecto de ángel, con esa túnica idéntica a la de Cedric, pero de color crema.

A Ron el embarazo le sentaba de maravilla, pues estaba cocinando mejor que nunca.

El detective Viktor Krum le había dicho que ya estaba sólo a un paso de dar con el misterioso Blaise Zabini.

El restaurante, como siempre, estaba lleno y él estaba supervisando.

Harry llevaba, como sus trabajadores, una túnica de corte clásico, pero esta era color verde jade, igual que sus guantes.

Cedric cantaba una preciosa canción de un cantante muggle:

Pido por tus besos

Por tu ingrata sonrisa

Por tus bellas caricias

Eres tú mi alegría

Pido que no me falles,

que nunca te me vayas

y que nunca te olvides

que soy yo quien te ama

Que soy yo quien te espera,

que soy yo quien te llora,

que soy yo quien te anhela

los minutos y horas

Me muero por besarte,

dormirme en tu boca,

me muero por decirte

que el mundo se equivoca.

Harry sonrió, adoraba esa canción, le fascinaba. Ojalá él tuviera a quien cantársela, pero en su vida y en su corazón no había nadie de esa forma.

Fue justo en ese momento que lo vio a él, un hermoso rubio de ojos plateados. Estaba sentado en la mesa de siempre. Nunca fallaba, siempre estaba ahí los lunes y los viernes.

Y aunque Harry no lo aceptara ni bajo tortura, moría de ansias por verlo cada lunes y viernes.

Sabía, como todo el mundo, quién era, aunque no lo conociera más que de vista y como un cliente más. Era Draco Malfoy, el hombre más rico de toda Inglaterra mágica y muggle.

Sus ojos se encontraron como tantas veces sucedía los lunes y viernes. Harry le sonrió abiertamente, Draco asintió en su dirección con una sonrisa en los ojos.

- Harry.

Lo llamó Oliver. Harry se volteó hacia el hermoso camarero y lo miró.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podrías llevar la orden del señor Malfoy a su mesa? Es que a mí y a los otros seis chicos se nos está acumulando el trabajo.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a la cocina por la bandeja. Harry respiró hondo, se arregló las invisibles arrugas de su túnica y salió, con una sonrisa profesional en el rostro.

Se dirigió hacia el rubio, quien lo miró con una sonrisa, ligeramente asombrado de que fuera el hermoso oji-verde quien lo atendiera.

- Aquí tiene su orden, señor Malfoy, que tenga buen provecho.

Le deseó el moreno, y cuando se iba a voltear, la hermosa voz del rubio lo detuvo.

- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te llamas?

Inquirió Draco. Harry le regaló una sonrisa profesional.

- Por supuesto, me llamo Harry Potter. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo volver al trabajo.

Draco asintió y lo observó marchar viendo el bien torneado trasero del moreno oji-verde.

***

Ya todo estaba recogido y limpio en el restaurante, sólo quedaban Harry, Cedric, Oliver y Ron.

Los cuatro estaban esperando al detective Krum. Cedric ya tenía una botella de whisky en las manos y andaba bebiendo. Harry lo miró con tristeza.

El problema de alcoholismo de su amigo era serio, pero Cedric no lo quería aceptar, así que a Harry sólo le quedaba apoyarlo y estar ahí para él.

El detective Krum llegó con una carpeta en las manos.

Era un hombre realmente impresionante y realmente guapo. Moreno, de buenos músculos, enigmáticos ojos negros y cabello corto y oscuro.

Se fijó en Cedric, como investigador se había dado cuenta de inmediato del alcoholismo del hermoso chico que tenía la voz de un ángel. Y se preguntaba por qué alguien tan hermoso, se refugiaba en el alcohol.

Pero ese no era su trabajo, así que se dirigió hacia Potter, le sonrió cortésmente, saludó a todos y le entregó la carpeta.

Ahí estaba toda la información de Blaise Zabini, desde su dirección hasta el tamaño de los zapatos.

Harry asintió y se levantó para pagarle a Krum, pero en ese momento un pelirrojo de semblante furioso entró al restaurante.

Ron casi se atragantó al ver a su hermano cazadragones, Charlie, con semejante expresión. Y no tuvo duda de algo: Charlie sabía de su embarazo.

Entonces, en vez de ocultarse detrás de sus amigos, se ocultó detrás de quien más fuerte parecía, el detective Krum.

- Ronald Weasley - Llamó el pelirrojo cabreado a su hermano pequeño - ¿Cómo diablos es eso de que estás embarazado? - Estalló.

De más está decir, que Ron se encogió más si era posible detrás del detective. Mientras Harry suspiraba y se dejaba caer en su silla, esa iba a ser una discusión larga. Cedric le dio un trago a su whisky y le ofreció la botella a Harry, al ver que este tenía cara de necesitarlo, mientras Oliver le sonreía al pelirrojo como si no pasara nada y le decía.

-Hola Charlie.

Continuará...

(En cursiva, la canción Me muero de La 5ª Estación)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ron tenía fuertemente agarrado al detective Krum, nada dispuesto a dejar ir a ese fortachón mientras su hermano mayor siguiera ahí escupiendo casi fuego.

Hubo que usar el esfuerzo conjunto de todos para convencer a Charlie que no era buena idea sentarse a Ron sobre sus rodillas para darle una tunda de nalgadas que no lo dejara sentarse en una semana.

Una vez calmado, Charlie exigió saber quién era el padre del bebé de Ron. Y Harry, quien apreciaba mucho su vida, de inmediato le pasó la carpeta con la información que le había dado el detective Krum, quien aún tenía detrás de sí y, bien agarrado, a Ron.

Harry de pronto reparó nuevamente en Krum, quien seguramente estaba esperando su paga, y se volteó hacia Cedric, quien seguía bebiendo de su botella de Whisky tranquilamente.

- Cedric, hazme el favor y si aún te puedes mantener en pie, ve a la cocina, allí hay un sobre con el nombre del detective Krum, y ahí está su paga.

Le dijo Harry a su amigo.

- Claro, venga conmigo.

Dijo Cedric, quien a pesar de estar borracho seguía teniendo una preciosa voz. Se levantó para ir por el sobre, pero estaba demasiado borracho para caminar, por lo que se precipitó hacia el suelo y sólo se salvó de comerse los dientes por la rápida intervención de Krum, quien lo cogió a tiempo entre sus fuertes brazos, para volverlo a sentar en la silla.

- Mejor voy yo por el dinero.

Dijo Ron y salió pintado antes de que su hermano lo pudiera parar. Cedric extendió su mano hacia la botella de Whisky, pero cuando su mano la fue a tomar, esta ya no estaba.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- Ya ha bebido suficiente por hoy.

Dijo Krum pasándole la botella a Harry. Cedric hizo un puchero, pero no dijo más, se limitó a echar su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos para dormitar.

Charlie se despidió de todos (de Ron con un semblante serio, pues aún quería darle un par de nalgadas al insensato chico) y juró que a la mañana siguiente iría a hablar con el tal Blaise Zabini, y que más le valía responder como un hombre o lo iba a lamentar.

Al final todos salieron del Ámbar-iris a la vez. Entre Charlie y Krum metieron a Cedric al auto de Harry. Ron y Oliver también subieron al auto del oji-verde.

Harry se despidió una última vez de Charlie y Krum y subió al auto, era él quien conducía.

***

Blaise Zabini oyó el insistente llamado de alguien a la puerta de su casa, así que se levantó bostezando.

- Va ahora.

Gritó poniéndose ropa y entrando al baño para lavarse la cara. Aún somnoliento, el guapo moreno abrió la puerta.

Al abrirla, sin ni siquiera tener tiempo a saludar, fue cogido del cuello y estampado contra la pared.

- ¿Pero qué dia...?

- ¿Eres Blaise Zabini?

Preguntó la dura y fuerte voz de un pelirrojo.

- Sí ¿Y quién diablos es usted?

- El hermano mayor del muchacho al que embarazó y con el que se casará a menos que quiera que le tumbe hasta el último diente de la boca, eso luego de picarle a su juguetón amigo entre las piernas y hacérselo comer. Me llamo Charlie, Charlie Weasley, hermano mayor de Ronald.

Dijo con voz de acero Charlie, y Blaise pasó saliva al recordar al guapísimo muchacho pelirrojo con el que se había acostado semanas atrás.

***

No quedaba alcohol por ningún lado y Cedric se estaba empezando a desesperar. Quería beber, quería olvidar. Por eso cogiendo dinero de su billetera se dirigió al colmado mágico que quedaba a sólo unas cuadras de la casa de Harry.

Una vez con sus preciadas bebidas compradas, se dirigió de vuelta al departamento de Harry donde aún se estaba quedando. Cuando por andar distraído, chocó contra alguien, se precipitó al suelo. Esa persona lo sujetó evitando que cayera, pero sus preciadas botellas no corrieron la misma suerte.

Sólo una quedó intacta, Cedric se arrojó al suelo por ella, sin tan siquiera mirar al hombre o agradecerle, pero un hechizo llegó antes que él a la botella rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

- Pero qué carajo...

Levantó su vista fúrico, pero al ver a la persona de pié frente a él, quedó sin habla: era Krum, el detective Víktor Krum.

Krum se inclinó sobre él con semblante enojado y tomándolo del codo lo hizo levantarse.

- Ya basta de tanto alcohol y de estarte matando a ti mismo. Esto ya se acabó.

- ¿Pero quién diablos te crees? Vete a tomar por culo y déjame en paz.

Le dijo Cedric cabreado.

- Maldito niñato.

Masculló Krum, y sin reprimirse lo tomó del rostro y lo besó molesto. Cedric respondió más por instinto que por otra cosa, en estado de shock, mientras todos en medio de aquella calle los miraban.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ron miro sorprendido al Moreno ante el. Era Blaize Zabin y Ron no había esperado encontrárselo tan pronto.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Le pregunto Blaize tranquilamente. Ron dudo pero asintió.

-Supongo que si, aquí a la vuelta hay un parque, vayamos ahí.

Le dijo Ron, después de pensarlo, pues no le parecía Buena idea llevarse a Blaize para hablar en el departamento de Harry, donde se quedaban el, Oliver, Cedric y el mismo Harry.

Blaize asintió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que caminara delante. Ron se sentía nervioso, pero aun así mantuvo la compostura. Caminaron en silencio hasta el parque, al cual entraron, se sentaron en un banco de madera y permanecieron en silencio por cerca de un minuto, al fin quien hablo rompiendo el silencio fue Blaize.

-Así que tendremos un bebe.

Fueron sus palabras. Ron se sonrojo, sabia que seguramente Charlie había " hablado" con Blaize.

-Supongo que mi hermano mayor te fue a amenazar. Lo lamento mucho.

Se disculpo Ron apenado.

-Solo dime si es mío.

Le exigió Blaize mirándolo fijamente. Ron entrecerró los ojos ofendido y enrojeció de rabia, apretando los puño para no golpear a Blaize.

-Pues claro que es tu hijo, so bruto.

Dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Bien en ese caso es obvio lo que haremos. Nos casaremos y le daremos un hogar y una familia a nuestro hijo o hija.

Le informo Blaize con soberbia. A Ron esa orden casi ase que la quijada le llegue al piso, cada vez más indignado.

-Eres una bestia, insensible.

Le grito al fin.

***

-¿Epa Cedric te pasa algo? Estas en el limbo.

Comento Oliver mirando a Cedric. El hermoso y joven alcohólico se sobresalto y miro a Oliver. La verdad es que había estado pensando en el detective Krum y en aquel beso. Se sentía tan confuso.

-Oliver...

Lo llamo Cedric angustiado.

-¿Que sucede Ced?

Le pregunto Oliver sinceramente preocupado arrodillándose a su lado y tomándole una mano con ternura entre las suyas.

-Ya no quiero ser mas una carga, un alcohólico, ayúdame a salir de esto.

Le rogó con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Oliver se incorporo y lo abraso con fuerza.

-Oh, Cedric no te angusties, te ayudare, todos lo haremos.

Le juro Oliver acariciándole el cabello.

***

Harry se encontraba en ese momento en la oficina de su restaurante. Estaba preocupado, aun cuando nada le había dicho a sus amigos que suficientes problemas tenían ya.

Acaba de revisar dos cartas solo una traía buenas noticias.

Una carta era de su manejador financiero. Desde que Harry descubrió que sus padres murieron debiendo un montón de dinero, se lo tomo como algo personal y se había dedicado a pagarlo todo con sus fondos y ahorros.

Había quedado sin un solo centavo. El restaurante apenas daba lo suficiente para cubrir todos los gastos y seguir funcionando, pero en caso de una emergencia Harry no tendría como económicamente hacerle frente y eso lo preocupaba.

La segunda era de quien fue su tutor hasta su mayoría de edad y casi un padre para el, Remus Lupin, se casaba, en una pequeña boda privada y quería que Harry fuera su testigo.

Aunque Harry no creía en el amor, le deseaba lo mejor a Remus. Aunque aun no salía del asombro que le había causado saber quien era el prometido de Remus. Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco Malfoy e igual de adinerado que este, aunque Lucius según sabia Harry había relevado la mayoría de sus responsabilidades a su hijo, quien era el que ahora llevaba el imperio Malfoy.

Harry sabia muy bien quien era el hijo de Lucius Mlafoy, era justo aquel cliente que iba dos veces por semana a su restaurante sin fallar, Draco Malfoy, Harry nunca lo asestaría pero inconscientemente siempre esperaba verlo entrar a su restaurante esas dos veces por semana.

Continuara...


End file.
